


Looking for a future

by Hawner



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawner/pseuds/Hawner
Summary: Remember the scene where Judy gets the epiphany about what is going on with the Nighthowlers and goes back looking for Nick? Here that never happened. She never came back to Zootopia and things just went on. Badly.Original idea belongs to HyenaTig on DeviantArt.





	1. Three years later

\- Look at that fox! Walking around like nothing.

\- Sush, you! We all know their reputation, just don’t deal with them and leave them be!

\- Why should I? We would be better off without them! We already have problems as it is without them tricking honest mammals!

Only his russet ears gave any sigh of paying attention to that conversation, and the slight flick could be interpreted as a way to get rid of a fly or incommodity due to a breeze tickling the fur inside. The fact was, the fox did hear every word they said, the same many other “civil mammals” spoke when they thought Nick couldn’t hear them. Or maybe they didn’t care at all if he did.

He was used to that kind of treatment foxes received from others, as if all of them were untrustworthy, cunning and mischievous and the rest were pure as mountain water. It had become almost second nature to them to distrust foxes, to the point of keeping a hand over their wallets every time one passed by and never believing what they said even if they had been asking for the time.

Well, in his specific case, they were right on the money, Nick couldn’t deny that. He had spent the last 23 years of his life hustling, cheating and overall winning money out of other mammals using bad arts. It wasn’t that bad, though: he had food, he had money to buy whatever he needed, he had a place to sleep and the effort was minimal. If the bad side of it was the other mammals to think of him as trash, well, then go ahead. They were going to do it anyway, so why bother working hard and clean to prove them wrong if they would not believe it?

So, he never minded what they said about them, or him more specifically. He would feign ignorance when asked about their fame, offense and pain when faced against specieist comments or behavior and gratefulness when someone decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Those last ones, if handled carefully, could be a nice source of money in the future.

That has been his life since Nick left his home at the age of 12, having faced so young the true face of Zootopia, the so called “city where anyone could be anything”.

Nick raised his gaze to look to the building standing tall at the center of the city, very visible even from the fox’s current location in Sahara Square. It turned out that, while a fox could not become a trusted and respected member of the city, a small and fragile sheep could become a dictator.

In the three years she had been mayor of the city, the ewe had approved many laws going against predators. Since the missing mammal case showed that predators were somehow turning savages, the recently elected mayor used the fear in prey mammals to make any movement against preds as she wanted, always with the excuse of wanting to protect those in danger and keep security on the city.

Translated to layman’s terms, predators were screwed.

For starters, any job that would directly allow contact with prey customers was out of their reach, including security, protection, emergency… basically, no predator could open a store that had products that could be even used by prey or work as police officer, firefighter or doctor.

\- “We don’t know when any predator is going to succumb to their biology and become savage! They could hurt anyone on sight, even kill them! We already have dozens of cases of savage predators being investigated, and some have come with casualties! We can’t afford that anymore!”

The clamor of the prey mammals and the end of the mayor’s speech when presenting the JLP law (Job Limitations for Predators) could be heard all around the city. The same happened with the most recent PRP (Predators Relocation Project), which was still underway but it was undoubtedly going to be approved as well soon. They already forced predators to start living in pred communities on each section of the city instead of mixing with prey all around it. It was the only way predators were able to make their stores and jobs work again. Those communities where at the farthest section of each square, leaving the rest, including the very center of the city, the most business profitable, for the prey.

The entrance of predators into “prey territory” was very frowned upon, to say it mildly: a little cheetah kit, no older than eight years old, walked from Savanah Central to a store Downtown and was kicked out by a group of prey teens, accusing him of entering their territory. Some adults present had praised that attitude of the teens, not wanting dangerous mammals among them.

The PRP wanted to make those communities a permanent thing, but also move them even more closer to the city limits, to the point of ending outside of it “if they deemed it necessary”.

Naturally, after so long of being beaten up so much for something they had no control of, predators had raised their voices to the same level as the clamors of the prey. They were faced immediately with a police brutality never seen since before Zootopia was built. What had started as a loud but peaceful manifestation ended with many wounded and a couple of deaths. The excuse they gave for the later was that “they thought they had become savages before their own eyes and had to act to protect the population”.

Nerves were on edge and predators, incapable of fighting the whole city by themselves, were just throwing all their frustration to the first target they got. Who cared about foxes, anyway? They were not to be trusted! Probably they had something to do with all this mess too!

Nick looked back to the street and continued walking. It all began the day at that press conference, right after discovering where the 13 missing mammals were being held. All of them, apparently, had been caged there to investigate in secret the reason of them becoming savages. The reason for this secrecy was that all of them were predators, and the mayor of the time, Lionheart, didn’t want the public to know that particular detail.

At the thought of that conference, a soft growl escaped the fox’s throat. If there was a painful memory in his mind, aside from the one where he got muzzled, that was it. All his life ignoring the hard looks and ill intended words of others and suddenly she changed it all: Judy Hopps.

That police officer had hustled him, and very skillfully so, into helping her with a case. The fox made very clear many times how much he didn’t like that situation by making his presence as insufferable as possible, enjoying every rolling eyes, frustrated looks and groans. But then, he became invested with the case. Or more correctly, with her. He saw how hard Judy was working to solve the case, to the point of risking her badge for the sake of others. She had respected him, saved his life even, and he had just mocked her at every occasion. He opened up to her, telling her the reasons he was what he was, and she understood and showed support. They became a team.

They had grown fond of each other, to the point the bunny offered him something he had never expected: a way out of his life in the mud. Judy wanted Nick to become her partner, a police officer that she trusted with her life. For the very first time ever, the world was being good to him.

That is, until she placed the blame of the savage transformation into the predator’s DNA. How could she? After all she said on the sky trams, telling Nick that he was more than a shifty fox, after telling him that she wanted Nick as a partner, she still was that specieist?

The presence of the fox-away in her belt, that he had seen the very first day they met, suddenly got a new meaning. The bunny even reached for it when he acted menacingly, instead of trusting him, like the bunny said did.

He hadn’t seen her since. When the riots against predators began, she could be seen sometimes on the TV, trying to separate the two groups without avail. Hypocrite. Nick had seen how distrustful she was of predators. She may have been able to fool him for a while, but not anymore.

Not long after, however, her presence just disappeared. Nick had been expecting her to come out of no-where, trying to apologize. But that never happened. The fox never saw her joke-mobile again or any bunny ears through the glass of a real patrol car. That infuriated him further. She had turned prey against predators, wreaking havoc on the city, and she would not do anything to fix it.

As it turns out, she had resigned, if the info he had collected was correct. He knew everybody, after all. Making the right questions to the right people was easy, more so when it was about someone famous.

Why did she resign? Was the police officer’s work so hard on her? As he could see, she was not held in high regard before they found the captives. Maybe she did get a promotion and didn’t like it. Either way, she probably had returned to her carrot farm, where she belonged. She had done enough damage already.

With his paws inside the pockets of his pants, he held an item that he didn’t know why it was still there. After all that had happened, he should have thrown it away at the first chance he got. It was the very reason that rabbit had managed to hustle him in the first place, recording his stupid blabbing about how much was he winning by scamming others: the carrot-pen recorder.

He had never used it, not even to write things down. Why hold to that thing? What was he expecting to happen? For her to look for him to get it back? Highly improbable. If she had not done that already, she wouldn’t after so long.

He just had no reason to still have it. Yet, every time he passed by a trash can, he made no movement to get rid of it. There were days he forgot it was there, very “busy” and “work loaded” days; but he could not relax without feeling the touch of plastic as he inserted his paws in the pockets.

As he turned a corner, and as if the world had been listening to his thoughts, a trash can was nearby. He went for it, grabbing the device and taking it out, determined to throw it away. That damned thing, reminding him how he got fooled by a rabbit, not once but twice. This was going to be the last.

With his paw just over the opening, he pressed the play button, his own voice sounding through the speaker.

“I make 200 Dollars a day, Fluff! 365 days a year since I was twelve!”

\- I was a fool.- Said the fox, looking at the device with disgust that he quickly masked with a neutral expression.- How could I think she would be different?

His claws opened, letting the pen fall inside the trash can to join uneaten food, bottles, torn papers and other trash it contained. Without looking back, and feeling somewhat better to finally move on, he walked away, crossing the street into an alley. Close by, his partner Finnick was waiting for him to start hustling that day.

A smile formed in his face, one that he used to appear friendly to others even if he internally despised them. This time, however, he was actually smiling for a reason: he could finally forget about Judy Hopps.

…

…

…

\- There you go, ma’am. Have a nice day!- Said the bunny as the client stepped away from the stall and another took her place.- Good morning, Jacob! What will it be today?

\- Hello, Judy! A dozen carrots and… would you happen to have onions?

\- Sure I do! Is Barbara going to make her famous stew today?

\- Yes, she is! The kids are asking for it like they haven’t eaten in days! Would you like me to bring you some tomorrow?

\- No, thanks. Mom would get jealous if she discovers I’ve been enjoying Barbara’s cooking and will want to do hers.- Judy leaned it, confidentially.- It’s not as good as she thinks it is.

\- I can hear you, sweetheart!- Came Bonnie’s voice a couple of meters away, as she brought more product to be placed on the stall. Judy stuck her tongue out mockingly and returned to attend the buck.

No-one could say the weather wasn’t perfect. Only a couple of small clouds to throw some shade here and there, a gentle breeze to cool things down a bit… It was one of those days Judy loved to get to be behind the counter. Some of her brothers and sisters her age that still lived in the family home were working on the fields, helping their father gathering their products and planting new ones. Bonnie, a handful of the younger siblings and herself were in charge of the selling at the market. Many bunnies, sheep, goats and other mammals were walking up and down to get the best prices around, and that included the famous “Hopps’ fruits and vegetables” stand.

\- Judy! I’m going back home to get more cargo! Call me if you need anything!- Yelled from the inside of the truck her brother Danny, being answered by a nod and a wave of her paw before going back to the deal at paw. Then, she saw a familiar face in the crowd and her smile grew wider.

\- Good morning, Gideon! Don’t tell me you already sold out!

\- Yep! Wha’ can I say, I’m good at baking pies!- Replied the fox, smiling back as he approached and walked behind the counter.- Don’t ya worry, ‘thou. I brought one special for ya!

From a bag in his paw, he took a container out with a pie inside. At the sight of such gift, the clients, joking, of course, started complaining.

\- That is not fair! I want free pie too!

\- Can I have a slice? It looks delicious!

\- Could you please attend me already so I can go and buy one for myself?

\- Okey, okey, I got the message!- Said Judy, quietly thanking the fox and placing the pie out of sight before facing the clients back. But her mother stepped in and took her place.

\- I’ll handle the stall for a while, dear. You have been standing a while now, go rest for a bit.

\- Great! Thanks, mom!- Thanked the young doe, but before she left she grabbed a knife and cut a slice of Gideon’s pie for herself, causing her siblings to ask for their part as well.

Instead of just sitting there, both Judy and Gideon decided for a walk around, leaving the loud mix of voices and enjoying the quietness of the rural sight.

Since Judy had come back from Zootopia, three years ago, she had become friends with the fox, previously a childhood bully that even went so far as to leave three scars on her left cheek. When they met again, he had apologized, admitting he had been insecure and couldn’t control it, consequently using bullying to feel better.

After her actions in the big city, Judy couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the fox and forgave him. Her parents told her Gideon had started a pastry shop and they were partners with him. That surprised the doe, in a good way: her parents had been very afraid and suspicious of any predator, and since Judy was going to Zootopia, their concerns grew bigger. However, at her return, not long after, she found her parents to be more accepting and willing to give preds a chance to prove themselves. In their words, she had inspired them to make that move.

\- Did ya hear the news?- Asked the fox, the good mood vanishing from both of them. Judy nodded.

\- They are going to discuss the PRP next week. If it gets approved, they will start moving predators a month later. “To give them enough time to do the moving themselves”, they said. It’s horrible.

\- Yeah. I can’t believe things are that bad there. Luckily, you are here or you would be in the middle o’ it.

\- I should be there, trying to fix things up. It is my fault things are like this.- Lamented the bunny, looking in the distance, to the utopia she had broken.

\- You know that’s not true, Judy!- Said Gideon, a little higher than he wanted.- You did your best to help every mammal there! You even cracked that case they couldn't! All the rest is out of your hand!

\- That’s what you always say, Gid, but I should have said something, done something, to avoid all this!

\- Like what?- Asked the fox, tired already having had this same discussion many times.- You were there and no-one heard! What else could you do?

\- Retracting from what I said in the conference would be a start.

\- And then, what?- Insisted the fox, receiving silence from the bunny.- That’s right, nothing. The problem was not what ya said, but what the others wanted to understand. You told them what ya found out, including that all those affected were predators. What they did with that is not your fault.

\- I can’t help but feel like it is. I can’t just shake the blame like that and place it on them. There are hundreds of predators that are being blamed for what is happening, predators like you!

\- And yet I don’t believe for a second that this is somethin’ you should blame on yourself.- Said Gideon, looking to the field ahead of him.- I am no doctor or scientist, I don’t know anything about biology or genes or “DANA”.- Said with a little smile and a wink in her direction, which she replied with her own smile.- If there’s something wrong with us, something we can’t control, the only thing we can do is be careful until they find a way to fix it. If they ever decide on fixing it.

Judy didn’t say anything to that. It was very obvious that, the way things were now, they would not help predators go back to the life they once had. Gazelle, the famous singer that everyone adored, had fought for the right of predators, begging the citizens for empathy and kindness. In the end, since people would not hear her words, she decided to move out of Zootopia, ashamed of what her kind was doing to innocent mammals.

\- It’s not fair.- Said the doe. Quietly, Gideon walked behind her and embraced the bunny in his big arms. Judy closed her eyes and sighed, feeling for an instant protected and safe, forgetting the problems of the world. She tilted her head back to see the fox looking down to her, sad and preoccupied for the bunny in his arms. Gideon lowered his head and placed it against her left cheek, where he himself, in a life long back in time, had hurt Judy. She accepted the gesture and placed her left paw around his head and reached for his ear, caressing it softly.

After a couple of moments like that, he moved his head to place a tender kiss on her lips, which she replied in kind.

Their friendship had grown stronger by each passing day, the fox obviously wanting to repay Judy for what he had done to him. She told him everything that happened in her short time in the city. The good things… and the bad ones.

He had listened every word, understanding that it was important for her to share her experiences. Why to him and not her parents or other siblings, he didn’t know, but he was happy that the doe didn’t resent him for his mistakes as a kit and trusted him like that.

Judy had kept reading and hearing news from Zootopia each day, wishing for a day that they said all was fixed, that everything was going to be ok. Obviously, and for Judy’s despair, that never happened.

Many times had the fox, used to visit Judy at her home by then, found the bunny somewhere in the fields in a deep depression. He tried to cheer her up the best he could, but he had not much success. At best, he managed to get her to stop crying and smile a little with the promise of pie the next time he visited.

It didn’t take long for Gideon to realize that he liked Judy. Maybe that was the reason that he picked on her as kits, he didn’t know. What he did know is that he wanted to make her happy, make her forget about Zootopia and the events that were happening there. He soon discovered that last part was not going to be possible. Judy and him would get in heated discussions when he asked the doe to stop reading the news from the city, as if knowing how much she had hurt the citizens of Zootopia acted both as penance and balsam. So, he decided to just be with her and help her go through with it.

When the news told about the PRP being drafted reached her paws, almost a year ago, she was shocked. There was another unfair action against predators because of her, another mark under her belt.

No matter what he did, she would not stop crying. He tried reassuring her that everything was fine, that she was not to blame, but she wasn’t listening. Not knowing why he was doing it, Gideon cupped her cheeks on his paws to raise her head and kissed her.

In the few seconds that it lasted, the first thing he noticed was that Judy wasn’t crying anymore. If because it had worked or if she was too shocked to do anything, he didn’t know, but he wasted no time in finding that out.

\- You are not to blame, Judy. You are the most amazing, brave and caring bunny I’ve ever met. I don’t want you to think the contrary. And if anyone has doubts about that, they can talk to me.

He left Judy’s room shortly after that, the tension and awkwardness in the room almost physically palpable. For a couple of days, they didn’t see each other, too embarrassed, especially the fox, to face the other. Then, Judy visited Gideon’s shop, all embarrassed, and asked for a piece of his cake.

From that point, their relationship became one deeper than friendship. She was happy with him and, if his tail every time she was around was any indication, he could not be happier himself. They agreed that they should keep it a secret for the time being due to how things between prey and preds were at the moment, not wanting to start some kind of scandal that would force them apart. Still, Judy’s mother discovered it, how they didn’t know, but she seemed supportive and promised to say nothing for the moment.

\- By the way, how’s Thomas? Has he recovered yet?- Asked Gideon a while later as they were on their way back to the Hopps stand, referring to one of Judy’s younger brothers. Recently, he had tripped and broken an ankle. It was nothing serious, but the kit was getting very tired of staying at home.

\- No, not yet. Won’t be long, though. The doctor said he would be jumping around in a few more days.

\- That’s nice t’hear! I can bring some pie for him later to cheer’im up, if you want!

\- I’m sure he would like that, but shouldn’t you be SELLING those pies?- Asked Judy concerned. The fox simply waved his paw, dismissing the problem.

\- I make more pies than I can sell! By the end of the day, I have three or so pies left that are gonna get bad if no-one eats them!

\- Oh, is that so?- Said Judy, looking at her boyfriend with a smug look.- Are you sure it’s not an excuse to see me?

Gideon averted her gaze, not noticing his own tail showing his embarrassment and happiness.- Maybe.

Letting out a giggle, she looked around for anyone watching, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said in low voice, with a little red tint on her face:- I’ll be waiting.

As the bunny joined her siblings and mother, the fox walked away through the streets of the town until he entered his shop, closed in his absence, and then he let his joy free, jumping around like a kit with new toys and singing while he baked a new batch of pies.

The fox still couldn’t believe how lucky he was, but he didn’t care as long as it lasted, and he hoped it would be like that forever.


	2. Paradise lost

She had forgotten how uncomfortable public transport was. Even twenty years after the last time she had been forced to use a bus or train, even if the design was different, her body detested the crowd of mammals inside, the seats and, in the case of trains, the clickety-clack as the vehicle sped on the rails.

Of course, it was also frustrating how there was never one in sight when and where you needed one and, worst of all, they never went where she wanted to go: she always had to complete the trip walking to her destination. Taxis were somewhat better in that regard, but they were also way more expensive.

The reason why she was on a train at the moment, despite her loathing for the transportation, was to surprise her friends at the party she was planning for the next day. They always presumed of all the delicious cakes they could bake, and the sheep had to admit begrudgingly that they indeed were. However, that admission would not reach her friend's ears, ever.

Recently, one of her nieces went with her parents to some dirt-place called "Bunnyburrows", somewhere outside the city and some miles south or whatever, and she would not stop talking at her return about a delicious pie she had eaten during their trip there. That picked the sheep's interest and asked her sister for the address so she could go and her a cake and tell her friends she had done it. She doubted any of the friends would know of any mud-town baker.

The name of the place was "Gray's patisserie", according to her sister. She looked it up on internet but it wasn't there.

\- Seriously? That place is so medieval that their stores do not show here?- Exclaimed at the lack of results. The only info she had was the address and her sister's indications on how to get there… Which she was not very sure about. While giving the indications, her sister wore a smirk she didn't like, as if knowing something she ought to tell but decided against it to enjoy something. They had been besties in their youth but there were unsolvable differences in ideology that got them apart during the years. They still met every now and then as their family like to gather together often, but very rarely did she speak to her. She would not as long as her sister defended those preds.

Maybe that was it. Maybe her sister gave her more complicated indications than she should in order to get her lost somewhere with a lot of preds around. She would do that.

In any case, there she was, seated in a smelly and uncomfortable train, on her way to that town to get a cake. She really hoped that trip was worth it as she already had bragged about "her cake" with her friends.

And she, Clara Wooldoline, didn't like to fail to her word.

\- Wow, it's so beautiful!"

\- It sure is. We could stay in Bunnyburrows for a couple of days if you want and enjoy the scenery. We are leaving ahead of schedule anyway."

Clara turned her head to those voices to see a young couple of hyenas, male and female, looking through the window on their right. The female was right beside it, with one paw on the glass and the other over her round belly, her state very obvious.

The joyful expression on her face at the sight of so much green from trees and fields flashed with sadness for a moment, her smile still in its place.- No, it's ok. I prefer to get to Mammalonia sooner. It's not like we are not coming back someday.

\- Maybe so, but we may be there for quite some time.- Insisted the male, gently placing his paw over her over her belly.- Are you sure you don't want a nice memory of this place?

\- I have the nicest things I need with me right now.- Said her as she placed a kiss on the side on his muzzle.- There is nothing else I want from that city, not after what it has done to us, to you.

The male avoided her gaze by facing forward, allowing the sheep to see the left half of his face: some bruises and cuts could be seen under the brown fur, some of them still not completely healed.

"Serves you right."- Thought Clara with a smile of arrogance.- "I'm sure you deserved it. Probably stole something and got caught."

\- You know it's not their fault, Anna. They are scared, and they are partly right to be

\- Please, don't start that again, Iann.- Replied her, visibly tired of that topic.- I don't care how many preds have become savage. That is no reason to treat us all like criminals just because something turns us into mindless mammals. We can't do anything about it, we can't be blamed for that if they haven't even figured out what exactly is the problem.

\- Which is why we are leaving Zootopia.- Said the male.- We can't blame them for their fear either. So, we are leaving. This way, both sides are happy. They have two less preds to fear to the point of becoming extreme specieists…- Iann looked down to Anna's protuberant abdomen and bent down to place a loving kiss on it.- … And we can have our family in peace. My parents will help us there, you'll see. Maybe they can find a cure or a vaccine there.

\- I would get my hopes up if I were you, boy.

Both hyenas turned their heads to the source of the voice. Clara was looking forward, with a stern expression and her bag tightly secured in her hooves.

\- What is that supposed to mean?- Inquired Iann calmly as he placed his paw on his mate's shoulder to keep her from snarling.

\- Do you actually think that the truth of what you will become has not reached other cities? They may be fool enough not to take the same measures as Zootopia has yet, but they eventually will. It's the only way to keep innocent citizens from harm.- Was her reply, in a matter-of-fact tone that made Anna stand up and try to go tell her a few things close enough of her fangs, but Iann stopped her again by taking hold of both her forearms.

\- Don't give her the satisfaction.- Said to her to keep her calm, barely managing to do so angry as the female was of being insulted like that.- There hasn't been any savage attack there. For all we know, it could be something localized in Zootopia.

\- If that were true, you would be perfectly bringing it with you to a new city, expanding it further and endangering even more innocents.- Intervened the sheep, unphased by the other female's gaze towards her.- Shows how much you only think of yourself and not the rest of mammals.

\- YOU ARE THE ONES THAT FORCED US TO LEAVE! WE CAN'T KEEP ON LIVING IN CORNERS, WITH NO JOB TO SUSTENT US!- Yelled Anna from behind her mate, who was starting to have difficulties restraining her.

\- Shh, it's ok, Anna. Let's go elsewhere. We don't have to listen to her.

Both mammals took their bags and left their seats in search for others far from the sheep, but not before Anna, right when passing by her side, glared furiously at her and showed her fangs with a snarl. Clara did not even look in their direction. She knew that preds would not dare lay a claw on her if they didn't want to end up in jail and make their fellow carnivores' lifes worst, pretending that they didn't do so just because it is not right.

"As if we didn't know better. You would kill us all if you were allowed to."- Clara's thoughts only reassured her in her decision. Preds had been the living nightmare of all prey for millennia, eating their families and friends without mercy. That savage instinct was bound to come out eventually.

And the sooner everybody understood that the better.

…

She had to give credit where credit was due: Bunnyburrows was quite the charming place. Maybe it was not where she would choose to spend her life, but it was quite a decently interesting town to visit once or twice. It mixed the old architecture style the bunnies use with modern construction materials, producing quite a pleasing visual effect. They weren't old and mushy houses or literal burrows underground she expected, but buildings that, even if they were obviously rural, had a healthy touch of modernity that made even Clara feel comfortable.

True to its namesake, many of the buildings and décor were bunny themed in some fashion: round doors or windows on some houses, carrot shaped light posts in one of the plazas she walked though, a rabbit-ear sign welcoming the tourists… Even the train station was Carrot shaped! And Clara could have sworn she saw a big sign when the train entered Bunnyburrows with an increasingly large number marking the population of the place.

Obviously, she found herself surrounded by bunnies everywhere. Some kits were playing around with a ball and others with ropes or toys she hadn't seen in years, adults were working transporting their merchandise around or selling it at one of the many markets she saw. There were also sheep who worked at restaurants or fur salons and pigs with flower shops. Other prey could be seen, but the norm was a sea of long ears anywhere you looked.

After quite a walk through plazas and streets following her sister's directions, Clara finally saw a small store with tables both outside and the inside with a board over the entrance that said "Grey's patisserie".

"Not a very original name, but at least is to the point."- Thought the sheep before entering. As she opened the door, the sweet chime of a bell welcomed her as well as alerted of the presence of a customer to someone inside the kitchen, the door leading to it currently closed.

\- Oh! Good day! I'm sorry, but we are closed right now. Would you mind coming tomorrow?- Asked a voice from behind the door, a male.

\- I'm afraid I can't do that.- Replied Clara, still at the entrance and holding the door open.- I come from Zootopia specifically for your products for a party I am hosting tomorrow. If you are closed, why is the door open and no "closed" sign outside?

\- Ehm, there IS a sign outside by the door, just under the time schedule.- Said the voice, sounding confused, and the sheep took two steps back to check on that. Certainly, there was one piece of paper that she hadn't noticed when she walked in.- And I'm here to finish a special order for a birthday of a client's niece. But don't worry, I guess we can fit your's in. Do ya have somethin' in mind? That is, if you don't mind me working of this until I can attend ya properly.

Clara, once she saw that she was going to be attended, closed the door and approached the counter, where many kinds of cakes and pies, as well as other delicious-looking things, could be seen behind a glass. The sheep hadn't actually considered what would be a good choice and didn't think that there would be such a variety of options in a place like this.

After a few seconds without answering, the owner's voice interrupted her thoughts.- Are you still there, ma'am?

\- Yes, I am still here. Just deciding from what you have here.- Answered her, a little frustrated of not having thought of this before.

\- May I ask what kind o' party will it be? Maybe I can make a suggestion.

\- A tea party with some friends. Nothing extravagant.- She surprised herself giving that information without thinking. What she did was no-one's business and she doubted some townmammal living in a place far from the civilization would know anything about high-class social parties.

\- Then, I recommend the lemon cheesecake. It combines perfectly with many kinds of tea and it feels refreshing in summer. Normally, cakes are better for informal parties such as birthdays for its sweetness, but the lemon's sweet-acid taste and discreet looks are more sophisticated as long as you don't decorate it too much. I think with only a couple slices of lemon here and there will do the trick.

Clara was not easily impressed and, when it happened, she usually managed to hide it. However, she did not expect such knowledge from that mammal! Not only he gave a very correct suggestion, the lemon cake was actually a favorite of hers and was delighted every time she ate one at a party, but those reasons seemed to come from an actual master chef from the city!

\- That is a very interesting suggestion. Do you attend to many parties, I take?- Inquired Clara with a calm voice. She wanted to know how was that possible from someone living in a place like this.

\- Nah, not my thing, I'm afraid.- Responded Gideon, his voice sounding very focused in his job now.- But I read a lot of magazines and books 'bout what kind of products are better according to the occasion and, while a tea party with friends it's not something extremely formal, it sounds a little private and elegant, which requires equally elegant flavors. Don't ya agree?

"Magazines and books? Really? That sounds like this is some amateur! My sister must have lied to me and sent me here instead to where the real baker is!"- The female had not even listened to the last half of Gideon's explanation. Just knowing where he had obtained his knowledge from was enough for her to automatically make her opinion about the mammal behind that door.

\- I guess so. Well, I see you are very occupied, so I'll take my leave. Thank you for your time.- Said the sheep as she turned to the door, but Gideon's voice called for her.

\- Wait, ma'am! I assure ya, I can fit your order and tomorrow your friend will enjoy it. If ya want, I can offer ya a piece to try it out.

Hearing that, Clara's stomach growled. She had expected to be trying different kinds of products before one appealed to her and that long walk through town opened her appetite even more, so leaving now without taking a bite was making her body betray her.

"Maybe is not a bad idea. I will not allow my sister to make me come back empty handed AND with and empty stomach. At the very least, I will have a very good reason to call her liar, preferably in public."

\- Very well. I will accept your offer.

\- Good! I'll serve it to you right away!- Replied the male with a happy voice.

\- I'll go to the restroom for a moment. Please, leave it on the table and I will try it.

\- Understood! You won't regret it!

"Coming from an amateur, I already know I am going to. I'll be lucky if I don't end up vomiting."

The proud sheep left her bag on a table nearby, to mark Gideon where she wanted to be seated and went to where the restroom was marked to be. There, she had to admit that the small place looked very clean.

After washing her hands, she returned to the table to find a small plate with a portion of said lemon cheesecake on it and a small spoon. There was no decoration on this one, but it was quite tasty looking.

Clara sat on the chair and, after a sigh, took the spoon, a portion of the cake and put it in her mouth.

Chills ran down her spine as a soft moan of pleasure escaped her. The soft texture of the cake with the sweet and acid taste of the lemon cover was delicious! Before she knew it, the whole piece was gone and she was craving for more.

"That was really good! I can't believe it actually comes from a place like this! My friends will be very jealous!"- Imagining her friends have similar reactions the next day, the sheep smiled proudly as she stood up and got to the counter again.

\- That was truly delicious. I would like a whole cake like that.- Said to the mammal, still behind the door, as she took her purse out, ready to pay in advance for the cake.

\- I'm very glad to like it, ma'am! I'll get on it right away, you only need to wait a while for it to be baked and a can go back home. Just put it in the fridge when you arrive and it will be perfect when your party starts.

\- How much will it cost?

\- Four Zooleans each serving. A whole cake has a discount at the moment, so about twenty Zooleans.

\- That is very cheap!- Exclaimed the sheep, to which Gideon replied with a brief laugh.

\- Well, the ingredients come directly from the farmers around, so I don't need to hire transportation or anything.- Explained Gideon, a sound of something big opening and closing indicating Clara that he had put something in the oven.- That allows me to sell best quality products at a low price.

\- I see. Then, I would like a whole cake.

\- Of course! Let me come out and I'll place the order, so ya can come back later for it. Just one second.

The door opened and the smiling fox came out, cleaning his paws with a rag hanging from a pocket in his apron. Once behind the counter, he crouched for a second to get a notepad and a pencil.

\- So, a whole lemon cheesecake. I'll get right on it and it will be ready in about one hour and half. Would ya please write your name… Ma'am? Is everything ok?

The confused look on the fox was understandable. In front of him was a sheep that looked like she was seeing a ghost, a very terrifying one.

\- You… You are a fox!- Said Clara, her initial shock and fear transforming in anger as the seconds went by.

Gideon understood quickly what was going on and tried to stay calm. Focused as he had been in his work, he had not considered that since she came from Zootopia might have a problem with a pred owning a pastry shop, even if it was in Bunnyburrows, and had come out to attend her like he would have anyone else in town.

\- Y-yeah, I am. I guess it is surprising to find a fox making pies, right?

\- How dare you! Your kind is not supposed to be selling anything to prey! Less of all in a place so obviously FOR PREY like this!

\- Ma'am, please, relax…

\- Don't you pred ever think the consequences? Or maybe you do enjoy being surrounded of so much potential dinner?- The pale-pink on her face was turning raging red as she raised the volume of her voice.

\- No, I swear, I don't…

\- You sicken me! There are laws to protect the population and you dismiss them like they are nothing? How can you take advantage of this poor people and still sleep at night?

\- Please, listen…

\- I am not spending another second in this wretched place.- The offended sheep turned tail and exited the store in a rush, pushing some bunnies that, attracted by the shouting when passing by, came closer to see what was going on.

"Damm you, sister! You knew about this! How can you be so… so…"- Her rambling as she walked to the train station was interrupted by the voice of the fox calling for her. Fearing that he had decided to attack her, turned and got ready to deliver some punches if needed. Maybe she could do nothing against the fangs and claws, but she would not be eaten without a fight.

Instead of a fox bearing his fangs to eat her, he saw him with her bag in her paw, running after her. A single thought appeared in her mind.

\- How dare you, you traitorous pred? Were you going to steal my bag?

Gideon stopped dead and looked at the sheep in disbelief.- What? No! You forgot…

\- That is what you get for trusting a pred!- Shouted Clara to the bunnies around. Some even looked through the windows to see what was happening.- They steal from you, they wait until you let your guard down and then they strike! How have you allowed this dangerous mammal to live here? To open a shop!- Added pointing at the store with an accusing hoof.- Don't you know how dangerous is to let his kind do what they please? If they get out of control, they will eat each of you!

\- Gideon has been living here all his life and nothing has happened!- Retorted one female bunny in the crowd, which was becoming larger each minute.

\- Not yet, but it is bound to happen.- Replied Clara, gaining strength as she spoke.- Look at what is happening in Zootopia! We had to set extreme measures in order to protect the prey population! They become savage and kill indiscriminately! You can't trust any of them because it may be the last thing you do!

\- That is only happening in the city.- Intervened another bunny, a young male this time.- Here live some predators and nothing has happened.

\- Are you sure?- Asked Clara with a suspecting look.- They have never caused any problem? Has HE never become aggressive at all?-

Her hoof pointing at Gideon, she was satisfied to see some doubt in some bunnies faces and fear in Gideon's. The adults and some young ones remembered perfectly how the fox had been when he was younger. He was a known bully who used to pick on prey on a daily basis. Many parents, bunnies and sheep alike, had complained several times because of his behavior.

Suddenly, all of it had sense. Was that sheep right? Was that fox that now was a known baker a danger to them all? They all knew of what was happening in the city and were worried it would happen in their town too. So far, there have been no signs of aggression from preds and they all were starting to think it was something that only happened in Zootopia. Was Gideon's behavior as a kid a prelude of what was going to come?

Hard and fearful looks were directed to the fox, who looked scared and ashamed. Yes, he had been a bully when he was a kit. He abused the younger ones, hitting them, taking their things for himself, planting fear of his fangs and, at that time, still dull claws. He got into a lot of problems, making his parents very sad, not knowing what to do with him. His classmates' parents advised their kits not to be around him in fear of them being hurt.

All those memories, with which he had come to terms during the counseling sessions, came back with brute force, pointing him as a danger to everyone just like the crowd around his was starting to do. His heart was beating faster and faster, sounding very loud in his ears. His breath became agitated, not able to even try to explain himself. What would happen to him? What were all those mammals that knew him for years going to do to him? Jail him? Force him to leave?

At the thought of that, tears began to escape his eyes. Bunnyburrows was his home, he didn't know anything else, he had nowhere to go!

And Judy! He didn't want to leave Judy! Not now, not ever!

But, what if they were right? What if he was actually dangerous? What if he should leave to keep her safe? He didn't want to hurt her!

\- J-Judy…

\- What is going on here?

Dozens of heads turned to the bunny that just spoke, a doe that everyone knew. Judy Hopps approached Gideon with a worried look, noticing the scared look he had and his trembling paws.

\- Gid, are you ok?- Asked the doe but he, glad as he was to see her, couldn't utter any words.

\- Stay away from him, little one! He is dangerous!- Warned Clara, but Judy didn't look back at her with appreciation for the advice. She was angry.

\- Dangerous? What do you think he will do to me as he is now?- Said motioning to the fox, with his back against the wall of his store, still having a hard time breathing due to the panic attack.- He is more scared of you than what you are of him!

\- He is dangerous!- Insisted the sheep.- All preds are until they are far from any prey! He could become savage at any moment and hurt anyone, or even kill!

\- Is he savage right now?- Asked Judy, surprising Clara with the question.- Until he starts growling at me and sinking his fangs into my flesh, I am not going to consider him more dangerous than the sweet mammal he really is. So far, the only one that has done any harm today is you!

\- Me?- the sheep was shocked at the words of the doe, not understanding why wouldn't she understand the reason in her warnings.- I am trying to help you all! Maybe he looks harmless now, but you don't now when he will attack you without motive!

\- You are right, I don't now.- Admitted Judy, making Clara smile with hope to have changed her mind.- But neither do you. And that is the whole point. You don't know. Has any doctor, any scientist in Zootopia, discovered why this happens? No! The only thing you know is that some predators become savage. That's it! For all we know, it happens when they are stressed out. If that is the case, you are the only one to blame in case Gideon starts attacking mammals that know him since he was a kit.

The crowd took a few steps back, but mostly away from the sheep than from Gideon. Clara didn't know what to reply to that, of course, but she didn't want to let the doe know she had won the debate, regardless of how wrong she was. All these innocent bunnies could end up killed if they didn't understand what had to be done!

\- Hopps is right!- Said someone from the crowd, making the sheep's hopes to convince them sink even deeper.- We can't treat predators like tan enemy if they haven't done anything to deserve it. Sorry, Gideon.

\- Hopps?- That name was familiar to the sheep. The more she thought about it, the closer she was to the memory she was looking for. Until it hit her.- You are the one that warned all of Zootopia about the preds!

That struck Judy as if the sheep had slapped her in the face instead. She was closing her paws so tightly that it hurt. She already felt guilty enough without that sheep reminding her of that.

\- Why are you protecting them now? You were the one that discovered how dangerous they are! Now, the city is safer thanks to you! Why are you doing this?

Judy had no words to answer that. How badly had she messed things up that there were mammals thinking it was better thanks to her!

With the victory on her hooves, Clara picked up her bag from the ground and turned to leave.- Word of this will get to Zootopia, be sure of that.

As the sheep left, the crowd dispersed too, leaving Gideon and Judy alone. The doe caressed softly the fox's head to calm him down, which was working a bit.

\- I'm sorry, Judy.- Apologized the tod, not looking at her.

\- What for?- you didn't do anything wrong. Don't listen to that… brainless sheep.

\- I didn't know what to do, what to say… I panicked.

\- Considering that you had a mod of several dozen bunnies against you, I understand. We may be cute, but you better than anyone know we pack a punch.- The joke made Gideon smile, if just a little.- Come on, let's go get my dad's truck. I am taking you home.

\- No. Thanks Judy but… I need to be alo-

\- I am NOT leaving you alone, Gideon Gray, not today at least. You are coming home with me.- The doe kissed Gideon's cheek before taking his arm and pull to make him follow.

The fox, feeling so much love and gratitude for the bunny than he ever felt before, nodded and walk with her.

…

\- I see. That is quite alarming.

From the auricular of the phone, a voice spoke to the small ewe in a big chair. The sun was setting down behind the glass wall of the office, signaling the end of the day. Many mammals walked back to their homes in the street below.

\- Thank you for telling me this. I'll see what can be done.- Said before terminating the call and climbing down the chair. It was not designed for their species, less of all her special size, but she was willing to live with some small discomfort it that allowed her to look at others from a higher level, or at least eye level in case of bigger mammals.

She walked closer to the glass, admiring the change in colors of the sky. Or that is what it looked like. Inside her head, she was pondering about what a friend of hers had just shared if her. Three years have passed and there was yet work to be done.

\- It seems that some still don't appreciate my efforts.- Her hoof reached down her pocket to get her phone and quick-dialed a number in her contacts. The wait was short.- I have work for you.

Dawn Bellwether smiled when she heard the reply.


End file.
